


Character Sketch: Dean Winchester

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: He has never entertained the delusion of being anything except exactly what he is and 'a good man' doesn't even enter the competition.





	Character Sketch: Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago when I got very, very drunk I wanted to write something. So I asked pushkin666 to give me some characters and then I rambled about them. I think ‘character word sketches’ are best way to describe the results. Or ‘Kat’s regurgitated head-canon’.

In the end it boils down to this: his hands on the wheel, dried blood under his fingernails, Sam asleep on the passenger seat and the road disappearing mile by mile by memory. There's an ache in his bones, a dull pain of a job well done that means somewhere down the line he's earned his rest, a greasy burger and a thin motel mattress. It’ll be good and if Dean was a better man, he'd consider it better than what he has right now.  
  
But he isn't, has never entertained the delusion of being anything except exactly what he is and 'a good man' doesn't even enter the competition. So he takes this; the rusted nail taste of his fingers that he sucks clean while his brother sleeps, the way the new day lights the horizon, the pale line of tomorrow making him step on the gas more heavily. Perhaps, if he drives fast enough, he can leave himself behind.


End file.
